


Merry Christmas, Everyone!

by cutenewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Newt Scamander, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mistletoe, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Newt Scamander is a Dork, Protective Tina Goldstein, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: Each day I will be picking a Twitter username out of a jar and writing them a oneshot. This is where all of those stories will be published.Fandoms included (so far): Marvel, Fantastic Beasts.Enjoy and Merry Christmas!! :)





	1. Index.

 

_Christmas cheer for everyone..._

 

 **Day 1:** Tris. - Marvel | Pepperony.

 

 **Day 2:** Yasha. - Marvel | Stevebucky.

 

 **Day 3:** Georgie. - Fantastic Beasts | Newtina.

 

 **Day 4:** @longhairedbucky - Marvel | Stevebucky.

 

 **Day 5:** Olivia. - Marvel | Avengers.

 

 **Day 6:** Kel. - Fantastic Beasts | Theta.


	2. A Wonderful Christmas Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony and Pepper are spending their Christmas time preparing for a new member of the family to arrive any day soon.
> 
> \- for Tris! Hope you enjoy. Xx

 

**_A Wonderful Christmas Time._ **

 

**_By Sam._ **

 

+

 

A quiet Christmas playing softly in the background and the slow crackles of the fire start to fill Pepper’s ears as she slowly comes to her senses, realising she must have drifted off to sleep on the couch. The redhead sits up with a groan and stretches out her arms, scanning the room for any sign of her husband. “Tony?” She calls, her brow furrowed slightly.  _ He’s probably in the workshop. _

 

The woman heads down the stairs, one hand resting upon her stomach and the other against the wall as she descends each step slightly slower than she used to. There’s an obvious sound of power tools as she enters the workshop, spying him at a workbench after a moment or two. “I thought you were done with —“ her sentence comes to a halt as she gets closer, walking around his turned back and observing what he’s actually doing.

 

“You like it?” The man grins, shutting off the sander and turning to face his wife.

 

Pepper smiles fondly, her emotions seem to be going a little haywire recently hence the tears that start to form. “It’s adorable,” she replies.

 

“Our future Stark can have it for Christmas next year!” Tony looks down at her pregnancy bump and then back up into her eyes again. He wipes away one of her tears with his thumb, before kissing her for a moment. “Love you.”

 

“I love you to,” she whispers, her eyes now taking in each intricate detail that he’s started to design onto the homemade rocking horse.

 

They wander hand in hand back upstairs, with Tony insisting that she sit down while he cooks dinner. The man adds extra wood to the fire before heading into their open planned kitchen, commanding one of his many tech objects to put on some Christmas music. Pepper chuckles as ‘All I Want For Christmas’ begins to play and he starts to sing along in the most ridiculous of voices.

 

He hands her the home cooked soup after almost forty minutes of constantly telling her to stay sitting down with her feet up, and takes a seat beside her. The warmth of the fire turns Pepper’s cheeks rosy, and by the time they’re finished with their warm meals both of them are feeling quite cosy. Tony rids of their dishes before snuggling up to her on the couch, kissing her cheek and resting his hand gently against her stomach. “I can’t wait until he or she joins us y’know.” He says close to her ear, leaning back to reveal his fond smile.

 

“It’s not long now,” Pepper replies, entwining their fingers together and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

 

Their wedding bands reflect the light from above on the ceiling as they join hands and hold them up. Tony shuffled closer and closes the remaining small gap between the both of them, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “I love you so much, you know that right?” He whispers, resting his head against her shoulder.

 

“I know.” Pepper exhales softly. “And I love you too.”

 

+


	3. To Be By Your Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is always there to care for Steve, no matter the weather or the circumstances.
> 
> For Yasha x

 

**_To Be By Your Side._ **

 

**_By Sam, for Yasha._ **

 

+

 

Bucky paces back and forth, each one of his footprints leaving a crunch against the snow until he’s laced for so long that the snowflakes beneath him have melted down into slush. He sighs heavily, creating a small cloud of fog in front of his face. “Dammit, Stevie.” The guy mutters, running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes.

 

It’s been two days since Barnes has seen the eighteen year old and apparently on doctor’s orders nobody was allowed in — hence the apartment being locked up with a small paper sign in the window. Most doctors didn’t understand… they’d section Steve apart from other people all the time, even when they were kids, and it was usually just for the public rather than his own good. He needs Bucky there and Bucky  _ needs _ to see him. But, he couldn’t get in on the first day because he had to work and there was a doctor’s car outside. The second day he tried to climb up the fire escape but it was too icy and he’d almost fallen. Now it’s the morning of day three and time is ticking which is making Buck feel a tight knot inside of his stomach as he continues to worry for his friend.

 

“Fuck it,” the man mutters, his bare hands gripping against the iced up metal of the fire escape staircase. The snow has started to melt over the past couple of days, so this time it’s much less of a dangerous trek up to the top of Steve’s window. He manages to carefully balance atop of the fire escape, his footprints ruining the untouched snow. Bucky taps on the window with his knuckles, praying inside of his mind for an answer soon.

 

Eventually there’s the sound of movement behind the window panes and closed curtains, before Bucky spies some blonde hair and then those familiar blue eyes as the curtains are drawn. “Bucky, what the hell?” The boy mouths, opening the window and trying to hide how such a small task pains him.

 

“Dammit, Steve.” The brunette mumbles, hopping inside and rubbing his freezing hands together. “What’s happened?” He asks, following the blonde back over to his bed.

 

Steve shrugs. “The Doctor just put up that sign and stuff.” He mumbles, each word accompanied by a wheeze.

 

“Didn’t you question him? God, I shoulda just come in!” He sighs heavily, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

 

“I didn’t have much choice. I can take care of myself,”

 

“Have you eaten? Been drinkin’?” Bucky asks, reaching over to brush his fringe from his face.

 

Steve nods. “Somewhat.”

 

“I’m gonna make you soup,” he says, standing up. “And if that Doctor comes around I’ll give him a piece of my mind!”

 

When he returns back to the bedroom again Steve is almost fast asleep, barely even able to keep his eyes open. Bucky hands him the hot soup and a glass of water, helping him to sit up beforehand. “Buck, you don’t have to.” The blonde murmurs sleepily.

 

“I wanna, Stevie. Now you gotta rest and I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

“But, you might get —“ he tries to argue, but each word causes a cough.

 

Barnes sends him a stern look. “No more talkin’,” he warns, a small yet fond smile across his face.

 

After Steve has managed to finish just over half of his soup, he tries not to show how exhausted he is but of course Bucky insists on clearing the cutlery and returns to reassure the guy to rest some more. He takes a seat beside him, his fingers gently brushing through his hair. “You’re feelin’ kinda warm, Stevie.” Bucky whispers softly.

 

He tugs the covers away from the blonde a little further, earning a pout from him. “I’ll get your meds and sit by you.” Bucky informs him, retrieving some pills from the bedside drawer.

 

The poor guy can just abou keep his baby blues open long enough to swallow the medicine and when his head hits the pillow and Bucky holds his hand, he’s fast asleep and snoring. The brunette sitting beside him sighs softly, concern painted across his features. He leans down to press a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead, then lies down beside him.

 

+


	4. Snowflakes and Ice Skates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina takes Newt ice skating and he questions her choices... it’s a good job he loves her a lot.
> 
> For Georgie. Xx

_**Snowflakes and Ice Skates.** _

  
  
  


_**By Sam, for Georgie.**   
_

 

+

 

_December 2nd, 1928._

 

The entirety of London is covered in a fresh blanket of snow, crunched footprints becoming covered with new flakes of snow as the sparkling pieces fall from the sky. Newt and Tina walk along the path hand in hand, one yellow glove, one grey. “Will you tell me where we are going now?” The man asks, still unaware of what his date has planned for him. They’ve been dating for just over a year now, and the Auror decided that they need to have a good time after all of the past events that are now put behind them.

 

“You’ll see,” the brunette smiles, as the pair begin to pass by Christmas food stalls and Christmas crafts that hang on little hooks with the creators smiling at passers by.

 

Eventually they come to a small clearing, with a wooden booth in front of a large, circle ice skating rink. “Oh dear,” Newt mutters, letting Tina lead the pair of them towards the booth. She collects and pays for two tickets, then hands him a pair of white skates.

 

“Don’t look so terrified,” the woman chuckles softly, wandering over to a  set of benches so that they can switch over their shoes. “Me and Queenie used to skate all the time as kids…” she trails off, the memory clearly quite bittersweet.

 

Newt laces up his skates and accepts her helping hand that’s held out above him. “This is a terrible idea, love.” He says, as she helps him over towards the rink entrance. Tina hands their tickets to the woman, who takes their shoes and then she lets them into the rink as its currently not occupied by too many people.

 

The brunette holds onto the side of the rink for a moment, turning to see if her boyfriend is following behind her or not. “Newt, take my hand!” She tells him, watching as he gingerly places one skate against the ice and then backs away again. “Look, it’s easy.” Tina carefully moves away from the wall and skates away from him, a little wobbly on her feet but once she starts coming back towards him her form gets slowly better.

 

“Easy for _you_ ,” the wizard counteracts, outstretching his gloved hand all the same. Tina holds his hand as he places both feet on the ice, his feet immediately starting to slip and slide underneath him. Newt manages to grab onto the side before he falls, and she lets go of his hands as he does so.

 

He watches as the witch skates a full circle around the rink before returning to him again. “I got you,” she reassures him, holding out both of her hands for him to take. Eventually he hesitantly lets go of the wooden wall with one hand and then the other, allowing Tina to slowly guide him across the ice beneath them.

 

“Maybe this isn’t so bad after —“ Newt’s sentence reaches an abrupt end as he accidentally snags the ice with the front of one skate, taking Tina completely by surprise and sending them both toppling over. “Gosh, are you alright?!” He exclaims, turning to his left to find her giggling uncontrollably.

 

She gets back onto her feet again and pulls him into a standing position, brushing a snowflake from his nose with her hand. “Sorry,” the sheepish Magizoologist apologises, taking both of her hands once again and then they begin to carry on skating. After managing a few complete circuits around the rink Tina lets go of one of his hands and they start skating side by side instead.

 

“Isn’t it fun?” The Auror grins, turning to look up at him and although he still seems mildly terrified there’s a definite smile upon his face too. “There was a time me ‘n’ Queenie could twirl on the ice,” she laughs a breathy laugh, creating a small cloud of fog before her.

 

They reach the wall again and take a small break, Newt leaning up against it and gripping it for dear life as Tina skates a slow circle in front of him and wobbles slightly afterwards. “Almost,” he smiles fondly at her, and she skates forwards a little more so as to kiss him on the nose.

 

The woman then starts to skate away from him, leaving him quite stuck and calling after her. “C’mon, Scamander!” She teases, managing an even better spin this time before heading back towards him. Newt takes one hand away from the side and already he’s stumbling, but he removes the other hand and attempts at skating towards her unaided. The poor guy manages roughly four whole skates before losing his footing and falling rather dramatically onto his back.

 

Tina rushes towards him, worry now evident on her face as opposed to a gleeful smile. “Are you okay?” She asks. “Did you hurt anythin’?”

 

“Just my dignity,” Newt grumbles, accepting her hand yet again.

 

“Wanna get some cocoa?” She offers, brushing his hair out of his eyes for him once they’re face to face again. He nods gratefully, and this time the brunette doesn’t let go of either of his hands as they gradually make their way back towards the exit.

 

After getting their usual footwear back Newt feels much more comfortable, and they wander towards the hot chocolate shed amongst the other festive stalls. He pays for both of the beverages and as they begin to head back through the icicle inhabited trees it’s starting to snow again. They take slow sips of their hot drinks, appreciating the warmth that it brings as flakes of snow land atop of their heads; Tina’s hat is soon covered in its own little layer of snow and Newt’s hair becomes a little damp from the flurries. They dispose of their now empty cups in the closest trash can, and simultaneously turn to meet one another’s gaze. “Sorry that ice skatin’ didn’t work out so great,” the brunette says softly, her eyeline traveling down to her winter boots instead.

 

Newt gently reaches out and tilts her chin back upwards, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Nothing was damaged but my pride, please don’t worry.” He chuckles softly, pulling her in a little closer and they embrace for a moment or two. As they slowly move apart a rather large pigeon decides to take respite on a branch above, sending a cloud of snow downwards and over the unsuspecting couple beneath.

 

The pair both burst into laughter after screaming from the sudden fright and feeling against their exposed skin, and leap away from the tree. Newt catches Tina before she falls, patting his snow covered gloves against his coat before removing them in order to carefully brush away the snow out of her eyes. The witch looks up at him with a few tiny snowflakes amongst her eyelashes, her eyes sparkling up at him. “Thanks,” Tina giggles, feeling the comforting warmth of his hands against her cool cheeks as he cups her face for a minute or two.

 

“Let's get back,” he suggests amidst a sudden shiver, and so the couple leave the London park behind and disapparate.

 

They plant their against the steps of Newt’s London home, which has recently become residence to Tina too. They’re thinking about moving somewhere in the countryside sometime in the future, and talking about it always leaves them with a newfound excitement of what’s yet to come in their time together. The pair head inside and hang up their coats, waving their wands to dry themselves off after their snow shower and time on the ice. Turning towards the Magizoologist, Tina looks up at him with a quiet laugh. His cheeks are rather rosy from the cold air outside and clearly still recovering from the weather.

 

“I’d better check on everybody downstairs,” he announces, making his way towards the basement door.

 

Tina follows shortly behind him, descending the basement stairs and leaning up against the bannister to watch him tend to the various creatures in need. He doesn’t take too long and she soon becomes occupied with the little Nifflers who start attempting at taking her locket, so she carries each one back to their gold aligned home. After successfully putting them back to bed the witch heads back upstairs into the kitchen to decide on something for dinner, and after collecting some ingredients she goes about locating her boyfriend once more. But, the brunette is a little disconcerted to find him sat on the couch with his reading glasses resting upon his pinkened nose, cheeks still rosy and a sleepy glaze over his eyes as he attempts at concentrating on a book.

 

“Hey,” she greets softly, yet still causes him to flinch a little. “You alright?” Tina asks, now standing above him.

 

Newt glances upwards and shuts his book with a snap. “Yes… are you?” His head tilts a little and she can’t help but smile.

 

The Auror reaches out and removes his glasses, but her brow furrows as her hand brushes against his skin and an unnatural warmth can be felt. She places his book and his glasses against their coffee table, then presses the back of her palm to his forehead. “What on Earth are you doing?” The wizard asks, toying with the cuff of his rolled up shirt sleeve. Newt avoids her gaze as she withdraws her hand, then she moves his outstretched legs and sits beside him.

 

“You feel a little warm,” she informs him, shuffling closer. “You okay?” She asks again.

 

“I said I was,” Newt replies, placing his arm around her. He lies down against a cushion a moment later and Tina lets him outstretched his legs over her. She reaches over and manages to comfortably lie beside him, beginning to run her fingers through his hair. The woman watches as he closes his eyes with a contented smile, and she presses a kiss to his forehead moments before he falls into a slumber. _Maybe he’s just tired..._

 

+

 

As Tina serves their dinner at half past five, Newt re-emerges from his case after tending to a few of the animals that reside down there and needed his attention. He’d woken up just over an hour beforehand, sneaking down before having to face his constantly questioning girlfriend… he’s not overly confident during confrontations, yet when he walks into the kitchen she has one hand upon her hip and both eyebrows are raised. “Have you been avoidin’ me?” She asks, a little hurt amongst her tone.

 

“Um… I…” he’s never been good at lying, and he studies her face for a moment. “Are you upset?” Newt whispers.

 

She places the bowls of soup onto the table and walks over to him, putting both hands against his cheeks. Tina gasps softly. “I love you, you know that right?” She asks.

 

The wizard nods, looking down into her eyes.

 

“So, _please_ be truthful with me. Are you okay?” Tina asks again, having questioned him on this what feels to be more than one hundred and one times already.

 

He turns away and sighs. “You know it’s hard for me to… well, I suppose be cared for?” Newt’s voice is reduced to a timid whisper as he continues to avoid her gaze. “I didn’t want to ruin our day either.”

 

Tina wraps her arms around him, but worry engulfs her almost right away. She leans back moments later, his own arms dropping back down to his sides. “Look, you didn’t ruin my day but I need you to try get used to me worryin’ about you and takin’ care of you.” She smiles, and he returns towards her gaze to find hers to be tearful.

 

“I’m sorry,” the wizard whispers, slowly reaching to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear.

 

Her head tilts slightly and that same look of endearance settles across her features and it reminds him of the first time they ever said goodbye. “After dinner I’ll make you some Pepperup, deal? You’re burnin’ up, Newt.” She entwines their fingers together, noticing how he flinched slightly. Tina glances down at his exposed arm, noticing some bruising against his wrist.

 

“God, I’m sorry about the skatin’.” The brunette exclaims, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his flushed cheek. “Should I brew the potion now?” She begins to muse aloud, beginning to change her mind about waiting.

 

Newt chuckles softly. “It’s no matter,” he reassures her and presses a kiss atop of her head. “I’ll be alright.”

 

She sighs, exhaling somewhat of a laugh. Tina blinks away the stray tears that seem to have appeared and rests her head against his chest for a moment. “Alright, let’s have dinner.”

 

“Thank you, Tina.” He says, giving her a look of fondness as she withdraws away from his chest and glances back up at him.

 

“I love you.” She boops him on the nose.

 

Newt grins. “I love you too.”

 

+


	5. Cooked With Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky share a wonderfully lazy Sunday together.
> 
> \- for @longhairedbucky on Twitter! :) x

 

**_ Cooked With Love. _ **

 

 

**_After the war, after it all... there’s nothing the two heroes adore better than being in one another’s company. And knowing they’re safe to stay in the other’s arms without any threat from the outside world tearing them apart is what they’ve forever dreamed._ **

 

**_By Sam._ **

 

+

 

It’s almost nine o’clock in the morning when Bucky stretches out his arms and slowly opens his eyes — Steve is no longer beside him. His brow furrows slightly as he gets into a sitting position, then starts moving towards the bedroom door. Once it’s open he’s hit with the warming aroma of fresh pancakes and he can also hear his fiancé singing along to a tune on the radio.

 

A fond smile settles across his features as he makes his way towards the bathroom to wash his face and teeth, before heading downstairs towards the welcoming smells of breakfast. “Mornin’, sleepy head.” The blonde stood shirtless by the kitchen counter teases, turning to serve the pancakes with a smirk upon his face.

 

Bucky takes a seat and eagerly picks up his cutlery. “I never understood your love for wakin’ up so damn early.” He admits, taking a bite.

 

The other guy chuckles and takes a seat opposite him. “How’d they taste?” The blonde asks, smiling in his direction.

 

“Amazin’,” the man replies with a mouthful, causing Steve to shake his head. “Thanks, Stevie!”

 

The pair finish up and Barnes clears the table, feeling someone come up behind him and begin to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. “I’m tryin’ to concentrate here!” He exclaims, almost dropping the coffee mug into the sink. There’s a laugh that echos from behind him and Steve backs off, at least waiting until his fiancé has finished washing up.

 

As soon as Bucky moves away from the sink Steve entwines their fingers together, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Wanna stay in bed all day and spoon?” His voice is soft and there’s such an endearing look about him in the light of the morning sun.

 

“Spend all day in bed with Captain America? Don’t mind if I do!” Bucky teases, running away towards their bedroom as Steve tries to playfully hit him for his words.

 

They both land on their bed with a thump, the blonde tickling the brunette until their faces are streaked with tears from all of the laughter. The pair lie on their backs trying to catch their breath, then find one another’s hand to hold. “Hey, Stevie?” Barnes mumbles quietly, turning to look at him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Love you,” Bucky grins, leaning forwards to close the gap between them and give him a kiss.

 

He smiles. “I love you too.”

 

+


	6. A Super(hero) Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are finally free from conflict and are spending some well deserved time together to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For Olivia :) x
> 
> I hope this cheers you up!! Xx

 

**_ A Super(hero) Christmas. _ **

 

**_By Sam._ **

 

 

**_The Avengers are finally finished with their battle against Thanos and it’s their first Christmas spent with no threats. Tony has called everyone together to celebrate and it’s quite clear to see that… they’re a family._ **

 

+

 

Christmas tunes play softly in the background of what has become the ‘living room’ in the Avengers compound. It’s the first Christmas since everyone made it out of the soul stone, and Tony has called everyone to celebrate. The place is filled with old and new faces alike; each putting aside their differences to enjoy how it feels to have won.

 

Loki finishes wrapping the tinsel around the enlarged tree (Tony picked it out… of course) and spins on his heel, faced with his brother who is watching on with a skeptical frown. “What is it now?” The God asks, hands on hips. “First you tell me my lights placement is off and now what?!”

 

A chuckle leaves Thor’s lips, and he stands up. “Nothing… I just like to annoy you really,” he smirks, getting up and walking over to where Bucky is conversing with the youngest Avenger.

 

“All I’m sayin’ is your arm would look real good with some tinsel!” The brunette boy says, trying his hardest not to laugh. “C’mon, Mr. Barnes.” He grins.

 

“You know I’m only tolerating you because you’re a kid and it’s Christmas.” The warrior mumbles, turning to Thor.

 

Peter turns at the same time, that same somewhat giddy smile across his face upon catching sight of the God. “Mr. Odinson, Sir.” The boy greets, earning a hearty laugh as a reply.

 

“Call me Thor, Peter Parker.”

 

“Okay… Thor, Sir.”

 

Bucky shakes his head, moving away from the pair towards where Mr. Stark is making drinks for everyone at the makeshift bar. He nods towards him, a conflict from long ago still somewhat there. But, Tony smiles back and slides a glass towards him — his favourite kind of whiskey, most likely known to Stark thanks to Steve.

 

“Thanks,” he mutters, retrieving his beverage and heading towards his temporary bedroom to take refuge in the quiet for a while.

 

It’s strange to see all of the ‘team’ in one place, but at the same time it holds a new sense of family for him. He settles down against his bed and takes a sip of the drink, glancing at the time. Steve should be back soon — he’d headed out about an hour ago when Quill announced that the snacks were running low. The brunette sighs contentedly and places his glass down onto the bedside table, causing the ice to create a satisfying  _ clink!  _ then leans back. Shutting his eyes, Bucky feels himself start to smile.

 

Christmas is here and they’re all together… he isn’t in some cell unaware that it’s even December, nor fighting on a battlefield unable to have the knowledge of whether or not he’ll survive another day.

 

He’s _home._

 

+


	7. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leta has finally found her happy place.
> 
> For @scurdpottah on Twitter! I hope you enjoy :) x

 

**_ Family. _ **

 

**_By Sam._ **

 

**_Theseus and Leta spend Christmas together with their two children._ **

 

+

 

The soft crackles of the fire are a comfort to Leta’s ears as she stretches out on the sofa, drowsiness taking over her whilst being warmed by the open fire. She hears footsteps descending down the stairs and smiles; her husband must’ve finally gotten their children to sleep. They’re extremely excited because Christmas is in two days time and tonight was his turn to read the bedtime story thankfully. The woman chuckles softly at the thought of him trying his best to calm them, and looks up when he enters the room.

 

“How was it?” She asks, awaiting him to come and join her again.

 

The man sighs heavily, his body thumping down against the couch cushions. Theseus wraps his arms around his wife and rests his head against her shoulder. “Who knew that Christmas would be so tiring with kids?” He mutters, withdrawing away from her and observing her smirk. “Evangeline is two, yet she expects me to tell her the life story of Father Christmas each night… and even though Rosemary is four she doesn’t condemn it just to laugh at me!” He exclaims.

 

“They’re children and they love their Father,” Leta smiles, leaning towards to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“What story do you always have to tell?” Theseus questions, reaching out for her hand.

 

The woman takes his hand into her own and gently squeezes it. “I tell a story of how the elves make presents.”

 

“That’s easy… each night  _ I _ have to try and remember how Santa exists and keep it consistent!”

 

The witch beside him starts to laugh, then bumps her head against his shoulder in defeat. “I love you.” Leta says quietly and turns to gaze up at him.

 

“I love you too, darling.” Her husband places a kiss against her lips and then they share a minute of silence together.

 

“Should we go to bed?” The brunette woman asks, reaching for her wand to put the fire out.

 

He nods, getting to his feet first and offering her his hand. “They’ll probably be awake at five again,” Theseus groans as they make their way out of the living room.

 

“Wait until it’s actually Christmas Day!” Leta keeps her voice low, but can’t help a giggle.

 

They both ascend the staircase hand in hand, then get ready for bed. The parents take a peek into the girls’ room and ensure that they’re fast asleep. Leta and Theseus smile upon closing the door, feeling thankful for their family. They get into their own bed together and snuggle down underneath the duvet, wrapping their arms around one another and cuddling. “Goodnight.” He kisses atop of her head.

 

Leta closes her eyes. “Night, Theseus.”

 

She’s finally found her happy place.

 

+


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Queenie wraps up Christmas presents she appreciates the happiness that she has found within her family.
> 
> For @fantasticshp on Twitter! :) x

 

**_ All Wrapped Up. _ **

 

**_By Sam._ **

 

_ Queenie is busy wrapping presents in the living room in preparation for her daughter’s first Christmas. _

 

+

 

There’s Christmas music playing softly in the background and the living room is being lit up by the lights upon the tree. Queenie is sat on the living room floor as she gracefully waves her wand to summon all of the ribbon and wrapping paper needed to wrap her presents. Jacob is working at the bakery and their daughter is fast asleep in her chair. Everything in Queenie’s life seems too good to be true and she’s extremely thankful.

 

She starts to wrap each present, taking the time to do it by hand rather than cheating with magic. The Kowalskis are to spend Christmas at Newt and Tina’s place in England, and the youngest sister is hoping for snow. She smiles as she wraps a gift for her brother-in-law — a hand sewn bow tie, with miniature bowtruckles dotted over the deep navy silk. Queenie glances up as her daughter, Lily, begins to stir in her sleep, the baby looking so sweet and peaceful as she dreams.

 

Thankfully she doesn’t awaken just yet and the new Mother has enough time to finish the wrapping without any distractions. Once all of the presents are ready to be packed away for their trip to England in two weeks she hides them in a safe place, just in time to tend to her daughter. Queenie gently rocks her from side to side, then hears the front door open. “Hi, honey!” She calls out, soon to be greeted by her husband who presses a kiss to her cheek.

 

“How’s it goin’?” He coos to their grizzling daughter, then shrugs off his coat and hangs it on the rack.

 

The couple head into the kitchen where Queenie uses magic to start the dinner she’d already prepared, and hands Lily over to Jacob. “How was your day?” The blonde asks, moving towards the pot of steaming vegetables.

 

“Busy,” Jacob replies.

 

They each help one another to balance cooking dinner with taking care of their daughter until she settles down. Soon they’re all laughing together and serving the hot food, placing Lily into her high chair to most likely experience food getting thrown around by the baby. After dinner is finished Jacob offers to clean up and Queenie heads into the living room to put on some more music. She dances around with their daughter on her hip, the baby’s giggling almost drowning out the music. Soon her husband joins them, a grin across his face at the sight.

 

They’ve finally found happiness and it’s truly what they all deserve.

 

+


	9. Professor Scamander.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Newt share a moment together near Christmas time.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Suzie! Sorry that it took so long and ily!! Xx

 

**_ Professor Scamander. _ **

 

**_By Sam._ **

 

_ Tina is a twenty three year old student in college and Newt Scamander is her twenty five year old Professor. _

 

+

 

It’s almost Christmas and everyone is getting ready to leave for the holidays. The halls are aligned with tinsel and baubles, glitter sprinkled amongst each classroom and getting inside of students’ shoes. Tina and her sister both live extremely close to the college so that the younger sister wouldn’t have to be too far from her only living relative, so the eldest doesn’t need to worry about packing stresses. Instead she’s a little more worried about something else… her secret relationship of eleven months. It’s a wonder that her and Newt have managed to keep it up for so long, yet nobody has figured them out yet.

 

But, now Tina has bought him a Christmas present and she knows that he’s traveling back to England to be with his family and she’s going to miss him. She hovers outside of his classroom door, constantly darting her vision to and fro to ensure nobody is watching her as she keeps the gift safely behind her back. The brunette sighs softly before finally balling up her fist and raising it to knock. She hears him call ‘come in’ and a small smile appears adrossher fact before she opens the door. Tina hurries inside and closes the door behind her, keeping the gift hidden as she walks up to his desk.

 

“Tina!” His face lights up immediately as she appears before him.

 

“Newt, before you go back to England for the holidays I, uh, I wanted to give you somethin’…” she trails off, feeling her cheeks get warmer.

 

His brow furrows as he tilts his head slightly to the side. “Didn’t we discuss not going Christmas presents?” The man asks softly.

 

She laughs slightly, then brandishes the wrapped gift before her. “Oops?” Tina mutters, trying to look innocent.

 

Her boyfriend laughs even louder and then opens one of his desk drawers, placing a gift that’s wrapped in brown paper with a red bow on top of the wooden surface. “Oops indeed,” Newt smirks a little. “You must save it until Christmas Day though!” He exclaims, getting to his feet.

 

The couple swap gifts and smile down at then, before their gazes trail back upwards and meet. Finally their eyes linger over one another’s lips and they lean in simultaneously, their mouths pressing together as they close the kiss. “I should’ve brought some mistletoe,” Newt murmurs against her lips, breaking apart a little as she giggles.

 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Tina whispers, reaching for his hand.

 

He rubs his thumb along the top of her palm and sighs. “I’ll miss you too, but soon it’ll be the end of semester and you’ll pass with flying colours because you’re so clever and… we won’t have to hide anymore.” Newt murmurs.

 

She grins. “I love you, y’know that right?”

 

“I love you too.” He says, closing the gap between them again with yet another kiss.

 

+


End file.
